Iron Man 3
Iron Man 3 is a 2013 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character, Iron Man, a sequel to 2010's Iron Man 2. Directed by Shane Black, the film is the seventh installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The movie was released on May 3, 2013 in the United States. In this third installment of the Marvel Studios' film adaptations of Iron Man, the storyline is being described by writer-director Shane Black as being a -thriller, with Iron Man fighting real world villains. Black stated, 'the studio wasn't happy with the result of Iron Man 2, as a result that pretty much came about due to a rushed production schedule in an attempt to hit a release date rather than simply make a good film. Iron Man 3 will not be another, 'two men in iron suits fighting each other'. The screenplay of the film is based on the arc written by and artist Adi Gravov. The movie also likely to features the terrorist group A.I.M. Terrorist Group To Appear In IRON MAN 3? Initially, James Badge Dale was thought to portray after pictures of an armor painted in a the red, blue and white of were seen,'Iron Man 3' set photos: Check out the new villain! but it was revealed to be a War Machine armor painted in the red, blue and white.EXCLUSIVE! Iron Patriot is NOT in ‘Iron Man 3′ The Mark XLVIIIRON MAN 3 EXCLUSIVE: Mark XLVII Armor armor for the movie was shown at the 2012 convention. Premise At the time Tony is suffering from PTSD after the Battle of New York, he has to deal with the terrorist known as the Mandarin. Plot Tony Stark recalls a New Year's Eve party in 1999 with scientist Maya Hansen, inventor of Extremis—an experimental regenerative treatment intended to allow recovery from crippling injuries. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian offers them a place in his company, Advanced Idea Mechanics, but Stark rejects the offer, humiliating Killian. Years later, Stark's experiences during the alien invasion of New York are giving him panic attacks. Restless, he has built several dozen Ironman armors, creating friction with his girlfriend Pepper Potts A string of bombings by terrorist the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered by a lack of forensic evidence. When Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is badly injured in one such attack, Stark overcomes his stupor and issues a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Hansen, who came to warn Stark, survives the attack along with Potts. Stark escapes in an Iron Man suit, which his artificial itelligence JARVIS pilots to rural Tennessee, following a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead. Teaming with Harley, a precocious 10-year-old boy, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development can cause certain subjects to explosively reject it. After veterans started exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot. Stark witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin attack him. With Harley's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using improvised weapons. Inside he discovers the Mandarin is actually a British actor named Trevor Slattery, who claims he is oblivious to the actions carried out in his name. The Mandarin is actually a creation of Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans. After capturing Stark, Killian reveals he has kidnapped Potts and subjected her to Extremis to gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws and thereby saving Potts. Killian kills Hansen when she has a change of heart about the plan. Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes—the former War Machine, now re-branded as the Iron Patriot—into a trap to steal the armor. Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering that Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his Iron Man armor, Stark saves some surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis and destroying Air Force One. They trace Killian to an impounded damaged oil tanker where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The vice president will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure a little girl's disability. On the platform, Stark goes to save Potts, and Rhodes saves the president. Stark summons his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by JARVIS, to provide air support. Rhodes secures the president and takes him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. Stark confronts Killian and traps him in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs, but fails to kill him. Killian then reveals he is the real Mandarin. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. After the battle, Stark orders JARVIS to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit as a sign of his devotion to Potts. The vice president and Slattery are arrested. With Stark's help, Potts' Extremis effects are stabilized, and Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing that he will always be Iron Man. In present day, Stark has finished his story to Dr. Bruce Banner, who fell asleep listening at the beginning of Stark's story. Characters Main characters: * Tony Stark (Iron Man) Supporting characters: * Maya Hansen (only appearance; dies) * Pepper Potts (final appearance) * Happy Hogan (final appearance) * James Rhodes (Iron Patriot) (only appearance as Iron Patriot) * President Ellis (first appearance) Villain: * Aldrich Killian * Trevor Slattery (Mandarin) (first appearance) Other characters: * Bruce Banner (cameo) Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / War Machine *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery / Mandarin *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggart *Fan Bingbing as Wu Jiaqi *Yang Mi as Dr. Wu's assistant *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *William Sadler as President Ellis *Miguel Ferrer as Vice President Rodriguez *Wang Xueqi as Dr. Wu *Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner Gallery Pictures= Iron Man 3 concept art.jpg|Concept art Iron Man 3 on-set suits.png|First on-set photo Iron-man-3-gold-armor-concept-art.jpg|Gold armor concept art |-| Videos= File:Iron Man 3 Trailer - Official Marvel HD|First Official trailer File:Marvel's Iron Man 3 Extended Look|Iron Man 3 Super Bowl extended trailer File:Iron Man 3 -- Official Trailer UK Marvel HD|Second Official trailer |-| TV Spots/Clips= File:New Iron Man 3 TV Spot CBM|New TV Spot File:IRON MAN 3 - 2013 Kids' Choice Awards TV Spot Teaser|2013 Kids' Choice Awards TV Spot Teaser File:Iron Man 3 TV Spot - Heroes|Heroes File:IRON MAN 3 - Official TV Spot 1 (2013) HD|Official TV Spot 1 File:Iron Man 3 Extended International TV SPOT (JM)|Iron Man 3 Extended International TV Spot File:MARVEL'S IRON MAN 3 - "Soldiers" TV Spot 6 HD|Soldiers TV Spot File:Iron Man 3 - "Mandarin" Clip 2 WEBRip 360p|Mandarin Clip References External links * TBA Category:Films Category:Phase Two films